the_familiarfandomcom-20200213-history
TFv02 CH 07 Frogtown (annotated)
Annotations for Frogtown from Into the Forest. Page 180 Richard Rodriguez writer, author of Hunger of Memory Page 181 tumbado del burro knocked off the donkey Juarez the one that is like a wild dog perdido lost lista list firme firm? mamón sucker, idiot feria money tacos de ojo tacos of eyes + means checking someone out, looking at someone quesadillas food libros books Page 183 sobres remains, envelopes el mero mero the go-to guy Page 184 Sleeping rainbow snake probably an internet place where people spent money online, quite possibly mentioned at the Sementera party in V1 pg 331 Noosphere “the least safe (V1 335) Page 185 Exxon Valdez an oil tanker that gained notoriety after spilling hundreds of thousands of barrels of crude oil in Alaska in 1989 Zuma Zuma Beach, Malibu Eulalia sweetly speaking; Calsilda ?, Cally? panocha vagina Rufina “red-haired” Page 186 tamaluda probably: chubby woman (looking like the tamales food) tortas chamagosas probably something like thick oiled body cbj covered blow-job (with condom) Sudafed relieves sinus pressure, pain and congestion related to the common cold, allergies or other sinus problems Page 187 tontos, lops idiots pinta prison clicas gang Page 188 Melissa Torres made up internet personality for Luther’s drug traffic Whittier moms Astair?, + Piňa worked there in massage saloon – V1 81 Page 189 Almoraz the one Luther, lying like a corpse, attacks in V1 latoso unpleasant gat gun morritas girls; DSLs dick sucking lips es3 ese, homie mecoso park ? cuete gun surenos southerners, Mexican American street gangs Page 190 Chitel boy who with Almo found Luther lying like a corpse From The Hood Boy… rappers Page 191 El Porvenir Future, mentioned in V1 210 harnero sift ocho mil 8000 Adolfo owner of El Porvenir raspa snow cone Page 192 cholos Hispanic male gabachos white people maricones homosexuals 40 ounces, alcohol 211 Steel Reserve (alcohol) Page 193 vacilando wander tizo ? Page 197 Hablan hasta por los codos Could talk the hind legs of a donkey – never shut up levantón lift of ante todo especially, first of all Page 198 malandros thugs Page 199 “Que carita” What a face cont. "Teyo says that the boy is very smart (nice, cool)."… “And that Teyo never takes a boy that did not pass through me” (guys, I do not speak Spanish) cont. “When will you go down again? Your old Traite (cow?) and your crew (plebada – slang of the Sinaola state) Or will we meet some jainitas (Jane’s?) from El Salvador, with tits firm like girls from preparatoria (upper secondary education in Mexico). They can do a head stand and let you pour tequila between their legs. There’s a new place near arenita (a diminutive of arena – sand. Small desert? Sonoran Desert perhaps?) Infinity pools and jacuzzi’s. You get a small room and you lick pussy until you fart from happiness.“ Or something like that :) Cotorreando... Gossiping to pass time Page 203 tecos Various sources suggest that Tecos is a short version of Tecolotes, plural of a Mexican term meaning "owl;" however, Mexican slang also uses the long term to refer to uniformed policemen Page 204 A toda madre totally awesome Page 205 ATF Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms Category:Annotations